1001 Stories
by N0face
Summary: A pet that has lived among the Yuatja for three years have begun to take interest in some kids that visit her where she tells stories of her dead son from a necklace she has  i suck at summery


(A/N I don't own Predator I own only my little own characters)

I follow my master like a dog we walk to the place I have seen oh so many times he has meetings there every second day. I spaced out not noticing that I slow down my master tugged on the lash that was tied to a collar I got many years ago when I was captured by the Yuatja a alien race hunting for sport and taking trophies from their prey sometimes they have living trophies such as I.  
>We walk up the stairs that I have walked up so many times that I know how many stairs there is, when we reach the top he bind me around the same pillar I have been tied around so many times that I have called that spot for "my space" it's a odd name but I like that spot where I can mind my own stuff.<br>My master tells me he will be gone for a while, I maybe be a pet but he talk to me normal unless if I done something unacceptable.  
>I have picked up their language after one year but I have a bad dialect but it's not like I go to another hunter and have a chat it would be like a pig talking with a lion, more or less.<p>

I let a sigh escape my lips I close my eyes leaning against the pillar I look down to my necklace I wore that had many different items that I have put together after my son died, his name was Indi he would call himself Indiana Jones because he was a big fan of him he acutely gave me a kiss on my forehead and hugged me when had a similar name to his hero.  
>Indi always wanted to be a archeologist and go on adventures, Indi was a smart kid even when he was six he would go out in the woods and go on his adventures, I acutely come from Peru and I lived in Cuzco we lived near the forest and he would go on his little adventure and he would come back with his little archeologist treasures and tell me stories about them. I have memorized every stories in my head, I have also been on some of his adventures.<br>On my necklace I have thousand and one items, thousand and one adventures my little Indi was on, letting old memories pass by when I suddenly got hit softly by a ball that landed in my lap; curious I picked it up and look at it when a little chipper came from above me I look up.  
>A Yuatja kid is standing looking all adorable looking a little shaky at me behind him three other kids standing, they were all in different ages the smallest was probably around five if you think human ages, it was a boy he looked so cute that you never thought he would become a fearsome hunter.<br>His small mandibles clicking against each other in a shy manner the second smallest was around seven which was a girl a cute one to she had her dreadlocks tied behind her head, the next one was also a girl.  
>They were maybe siblings or really good friends since they shared the same bracelet that was multiply colored string with a coin, she had her dreadlocks tied in front of her hanging over her shoulder and the kid in front of me was around ten.<br>"Give us the ball" he chippers bravely but I could tell he was shaken up can't blame him; I'm maybe a monstrous ooman, funny.  
>I stare at him for a second before doing my little ball tricks by pretending giving him it but twisting my wrist so I could throw it to the little boy that took it and had a row of happy chippers, the oldest gave a hiss at me "I gave it back" I said simply matter of fact.<br>The little boy came up to me holding the ball out to me in his tiny hands that haven't yet gotten claws but he had nails that was black hisw dreadlocks was only few inches from his head he had a light brown colored skin purple eyes he squeaked childishly.  
>The oldest took the ball from him before I could even think of taking it hissing at him, I gave the oldest a look of disgust, the little boy gave a whiny and his eyes was glazy my heart was tearing apart how I hated see kids like that even if it wasn't my own species.<br>Snatching the ball from the oldest I gave it to the small on he was squalling in a joy taking the ball and ran to the girls who was talking to him secretive, then the oldest boy held my jaw tightly growling he was different from the little boy his dread locks was reaching his shoulders some small trinkets here and there, his skin was red I could tell this was one of the type some Yuatja females actually found attractive.  
>the Yuatja males that had red colored skin has a second pair of small mandibles on their lower tusks but this one haven't got it yet, his eyes was that I suspected orange and a hint of green, I simply look back he was to claw me with his other hand when the two girls ripped him off me shouting "leave her alone."<br>I was taken back for what they did, I was so touched that I exactly wanted hug them then I felt something touch my leg I turn my head down to look; the little boy was crawling in to my crossed legs and sat in them holding his arms out squalling happy, the two girls sat across me looking at me curious the oldest boy had stormed off; such temper.  
>"What's your name" asked the one with the dreadlocks back, having a short pause I answer "Lucia, and you?" the girls looked at each other nods "I'm U'ri and this is my sister La'ur and that is Raj'n" the girl named U'ri with the dreadlock tied behind her back said she had a dark green colored skin her eyes was amber a common eye color among the Yuatjas. She wore those cool necklaces that remind me of a spring that is in beds, she had a necklace looking poncho covering her chest and a loincloth that was female looking, she would be a fine female when she became older.<br>La'ur had the same color on her skin and same eyes, but she had a different clothing style she had the same thing around her throat but she had a cloth covering her chest that was dark red and small pearls dangling from it and she had some sort of a skirt told I nod my head.  
>Raj'n was toying with my brown hair sometimes he would take my hair and chew on it, U'ri and La'ur was looking at me as if they were looking for something when the staring became intense I needed to ask "what are you looking at?" I ask softly La'ur pointed to my chest or to my necklace "what are this? Trophies?" she asks I shake my head a no "this are my sons treasures, he died one week before I was captured" I explain to them U'ri and La'ur gave me sympatric looks.<br>Raj'n seemed more interest in the sound of treasure, so he placed his hand over one of the items, a feather a Toucan "where did he get this?" he asks, I look down his eyes was glimmering with excitement It felt like looking at Indi in those eyes but I couldn't resist to feel a little motherly for him I raise my hand had stroke his head he made a purring sound making me smile "hmm well he got it when we was in the jungle with a friend of mine and he was out playing adventurer" I start and so I started my story of my little archeologist son.

_#The Toucan kingdom#  
><em>

_Indi walked away from us deep in to the jungle having his little knife, rope and a flashlight, he had walked deep in to the jungle when he came across a hole in the ground that was the shape of a egg he picked up a nearby rock and dropped it down the hole see how deep it was the echo of the rock hitting rock faded deeper and deeper.  
>Feeling a rush of excitement he ties his rope to a nearby tree securing the line, he turned on the flashlight and strapped to his belt so it light beam was facing downwards then he began to climb down.<br>He looked many times down to look for the bottom ten minutes of climbing down he reached the bottom taking his flashlight in his hand he looks for a way deeper in to this adventures cave when he found a way, he head of deep in to the cave.  
>Every now and then he would find glowing mushrooms, when he had walked for a while he came to a opening that had day light, he turns of his flashlight and jogged to the opening when he was pass the entrance he come in to a tiny paradise.<br>The light was because it was small holes in the roof off the cave, inside the cave was brigth green grass and the smell of flavors was delicious giving the feeling of new sprung life, there was a stream going beside him it looked so clear and fresh, Indi couldn't resist take a sip from it. It was like gods nectar, feeling the little adventurer in him wanting to see more he goes future in to the secret garden he walk past some bushes he discovers status of toucans each having different emotion or posture they was covered with over grown leafs and moss.  
>Indi was feeling excitement growing in his stomach and his heart was running miles away he goes future finding pot and several different items picking up some now and then he puts them back down when he hears the sound of birds he looks up and high up was it nests that was in the roots of a tree that was covering the entire roof of the cave.<br>It was hundred of them and toucans was peering down at him in a questioning manner learning how to breathe "wow" he says, then one of the toucans flay down sitting on a rock two meters away from him it looked old, its banana formed beak was green with a red tip, and a yellow strip was going down from its throat to its chest and the rest was black but he could see streams of grey feathers._

_The old bird squawked at him and flapped its wings Indi takes some steps back the old toucan nodded its head in an approval Indi felt like the bird was communicating with him so he bows his head in a similar manner but slowly the old bird points up with his beak two time as if meaning something. So Indi looks up and from every nest came tiny small head out of chicks his heart was warmed by the sight then a loud squawk from the old bird made him look back.  
>The old bird and it was flying to him slowly flapping in front of him Indi takes out his hand so the old one could rest.<br>The old bird lands heavily on his arm and he looks deep in to its eyes as if telling something and Indi spoke aloud enough but not to scare the birds he says "I won't tell anyone about this place it will be my secret until I die."  
>And so the old bird rubs its beak against it his nose in gratefulness and the old bird squawk laud and one bird came flying down similar to the old but more younger, it lands on his shoulder cooing the old one walks up his arm to the young bird and the young one plucks a feather out from the old bird and gives it back to the old one and fly off and back to the nest tree.<em>

_The old bird reach out in with the feather in the beak to Indi and he takes it and the old birds nods and flies off to a large hole in the wall and so began many of the birds around in the nest tree fly around in the cave and out the same exit as the old bird. Indi looks at the feather in his hand before sighing happily he walks back to where he came from, once he comes out from the hole he unties the rope and began to cover the hole with leafs and sticks when satisfied he returns back to us with a story only he shared with me and he swore he could sometimes see the old bird squawking to him like it was saying hello._

When I was finished with my Indi story, Raj'n was looking up at me with joyous eyes the girls was even listening and they was paying attention to every word I said Raj'n was holding around my necklace with awe, I chuckle "please tell another one" La'ur asks nicely I smile warmly back but I knew my master was about to return "not know, next time maybe hurry before my master finds out, I'm not allowed to talk to pups" Raj'n seemed to not wanting to go but La'ur assure him that we will meet again then they ran off I wave my hand a farewell.  
>My master comes out five minutes later looking tired must have been boring, he look at me oddly since I was so calm in happy manner, he shrugs and unties the leash and we walks off I felt like meeting the kids again so I let myself go in a small jog pace so I wasn't hanging after my master he looked still oddly at me why I seemed so submissive ignoring me we walk back to his home. <p> 


End file.
